A variety of systems have been proposed for recording and reproducing images of an object or scene so that the reproduction appears to have three dimensions. Systems which holographically record and display images can reproduce very accurately the three-dimensional appearance of the recorded scene or object, but are difficult to implement and only work under certain ideal conditions. Most systems proposed have employed a stereoptic effect by recording two images of an object from displaced cameras, and displaying both images in such a manner that an observer wearing special glasses sees one image from one eye and the other image from the other eye. These systems often fatigue the eyes and cannot be tolerated by many people.